1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion element unit and an image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to shorten a wiring length from a photoelectric conversion element package to a drive circuit and a signal processing circuit in an image pickup apparatus, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. (“JP”) 2009-141844 discloses a photoelectric conversion element unit which has an opening of a fixing plate of a photoelectric conversion element package and arranges a drive circuit and a signal processing circuit in the opening.
However, JP 2009-141844 arranges the drive circuit and signal processing circuit on the backside of the photoelectric conversion element package, and a thickness of the photoelectric conversion element unit becomes thicker in the optical axis direction. When an electronic component, such as the drive circuit and the signal processing circuit, is thicker than the fixing plate, the thickness becomes larger than a conventional structure that arranges the photoelectric conversion element package on the fixing plate.